Falling Hard
by QuickandIndecisive
Summary: It was all a set up. She hired him so her ex wouldn't know that was she still single. Is it possible to fall for someone who tells you there off limits but does it anyway. Because somehow pretending to have this relationship became real.
1. Intro

**Just thought you guys should know that my story the characters are a little different. Sharpay and Ryan aren't brother and sister. Her and Gabriella are. Sharpay isn't Gabriella's biological sister but still. Anyway it's basically like wedding date. I know I have some stories to update but I need something fresh and fun like this so tell me what you think.**

**She was happy in life with her place in life…**

_Shows a brunette walking around a office and people calling her name_

**She the job…**

"_Omg my god." Bethany, Gabriella's co-worker squealed._

"_Calm down." Gabriella said straightening the papers on her desk._

"_Calm Down, Warner just basically offered you the partnership." She squealed again._

"_I know." Gabriella said jumping up and down._

**She met Tyler…**

"_Thanks for a nice evening." Gabriella said as she fiddled to get her keys from her purse._

"_Yeah it's was nice wasn't it." But before she had a chance to respond he crashed his lips into hers giving her a passionate and tender kiss._

**Nothing could go wrong…**

"_It will be nice working side-by-side." Mr. Warner said walking around the office._

"_Does that mean?" Gabriella asked grinning._

**Or could it...**

"_Your breaking up with me?" Gabriella spat out._

"_Yeah I know I am really sorry. I just think were taking things to fast." He said jetting out the apartment._

**Her baby sister, She's getting married…**

_Hello?" Gabriella asked as she picked up the phone._

"_Guess what?" Her sister, Sharpay asked excitedly on the other line._

"_What?" Gabriella annoyed asked._

"_I am getting married." Sharpay say squealing._

**The best man just happens to be her ex…**

"_One little problem." Sharpay said her voice extremely low._

"_What is it?" Gabriella asked guessing the possibilities._

"_Ryan's the best man." Sharpay said in a whisper like voice_

_**There was one little problem…**_

"_Beth I can't let him know that I'm single." Gabriella said complaining as she buried her head in the pile of paperwork._

"_So get a date." Bethany said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_The weddings in two weeks. I leave for London in three days. I can't just can't expect any guy to meet my parents that soon." Gabriella moaned._

**She just might have found her answer…**

_Shows Gabriella reading the newspaper._

"_That's it." She said taking the red sharpie off the coffee table and circling an ad._

**It was almost two easy…**

"_Flight number J189K is now boarding to London, England." The monotone voice chorused singling the passengers to board._

"_I guess it's time for me to go?" Gabriella said grabbing her carry-on and giving her ticket to the flight attendant_

**She hired him as a fake…**

"_6D… 8C…12A." Gabriella says searching for her seat." Ah found it 14B." Gabriella says putting her carry-on under the black leather chair and sitting down.  
"You must be?" She says referring to the tall tan man sitting across from her._

"_Troy the guy you called about posing as your boyfriend." He joked_

**All they had to do was pretend…**

"_Okay so how did we meet?" Gabriella asked him._

"_We could say we met through your friend."_

"_Okay. What do you do for a living? I work for an art gallery downtown." She said._

"_I am studying to be in Corporate Law." He said leaning back._

**Seeing him again was tricky…**

"_Hey." Gabriella mumbled as she shook Ryan's hand._

"_Hey yourself." Ryan said mesmerized by the dress she was wearing._

"_So how have things been?" Ryan said trying to strike up a casual conversation._

_A pair of lips brushing against hers interrupted Gabriella._

**But you can't escape the lies…**

"_Wait so the only reason you broke up with me was because you slept with her." Gabriella whined as the tears crawled down her face._

"_I am really sorry." He said putting his hand on her wet cheek._

"_Sorry doesn't fix anything." Gabriella said running out._

**You can't escape love either…**

"_I love you." Gabriella whispered drawing her hand on his cheek._

"_I love you too." Troy said leaning in._

"_So then." Gabriella whispered pulling him into a kiss._

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Gabriella stared at him and wondered if everything he just said was true._

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"_You never no Miss. Montez some questions are easier than others." He stated._

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Montez**

"_Gabby." Sharpay says pulling her sister into an exclusive conversation. "Where did you find him? He's a catch." She exclaimed._

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

"_So that night didn't mean anything to you?" He asked his voice rising._

**Brittany Snow as Bethany Fay **

"_Love is hell Gabriella. Love is hell." She said rubbing Gabriella's back._

_**Monique Coleman as Marie Lewis**_

"_Gabby it's been to long since a good party." Marie said laughing as she walked off with Gabriella._

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

"_There my girl is." Zeke said wrapping his arm around his fiancé. _

**Socorro Herrera as Mrs. Montez**

"_I just want you too to be happy." Heather said hugging her daughters._

**Greg Hudgens as Mr. Montez**

"_Troy you make daughter awfully happy." Marc said laughing." Just don't break her heart." He said almost as if it were a threat._

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**Okay guys don't be afraid to click the button. You know the one I am talking about with the submit the review on it. That's the one. I need to now whether or not I should continue this story. Because I could have it on in a flash.**


	2. Fairyhell

Bryant Enterprises

Coffee Break

Thursday 23rd

6:18 pm

Gabriella had just had a one-on-one meeting with her boss Mr. Warner. They were getting ready for a really big partnership/deal with another airline and he had asked Gabriella to help with it. Saying there would be some extra cash and a _BIG _promotion if the answers went out well. Now she was telling her best friend in NYC the news.

With Gabriella

"Oh my God." Bethany, Gabriella's co-worker squealed jumping up and down.

"Calm Down." Gabriella said straitening the papers on her extremely messy desk.

"Calm Down." Bethany repeated. "Warner just basically offered you the partnership." She squealed again.

"I know Gabriella said jumping up and down.

"You are so lucky." Bethany squealed.

"I know." Gabriella repeated again.

"You've got the guy, the job, and pretty soon your going to have the kids." Bethany joked patting Gabriella's stomach.

_A/N: NOOO she's not pregnant that would totally ruin the story line don't you think. Any idea PM me I love ideas from you guys._

Gabriella sighed she was lucky. Her and her boyfriend Tyler had been dating for the past two months and she was ready to take it a step further. Gabriella could admit they were rushing it but no signs of regret seemed to be going throw either mind so why not continue.

"O." I almost forgot. Gabriella took out her brand-new Blackberry Pearl a gift from Tyler for Valentines Day.

**To: Tyler Grayden (TyGraynyc. Gabriella Montez Almost There**

**Hey Tyler,**

**Your not going to believe this but I just talked to Warner**

**and he's thinking about letting become partners. I can't believe me of all people little mousy me.**

**Xoxo**

**Gabriella **

Gabriella hit send and in no time, her message was sent through 'via email'. She felt a tug on her baby blue cardigan.

"Coffee Breaks over time to dream." Bethany dragged her to her desk giving her to no time to replay to Tyler's email. She dropped me off in front of my all white desk. After going to the presidential suite in Europe, I transformed my office.

It had white brick walls. A white desk and an all white carpet completed the winter wonderland feel. The I-mac screensaver of Gabriella's and Trevor's dates and green granny smith apples were the only color in the room. A particular picture of their first date brought back memories.

_Flashback_

"_You should have let me help you." Gabriella teased hitting Tyler playfully on the arm._

"_Yeah well then I wouldn't have won Effie for you." He joked. _

"_True." Gabriella said throwing her soda in the trashcan. _

"_Hey."_

"_Yeah."_

"_I could have drunken that." He yelled not upset just shocked. _

"_There was only one straw." Gabriella replied._

"_I could have lifted the lid and drunk that." He said hitting her back._

"_Oww." _

"_Here I'll kiss it for you." Tyler pleaded._

"_Nah I'd rather have a doctor check it to see the damage." Gabriella joked._

"_Then what?" Tyler asked._

"_Then if I was hurt."_

"_Which you are?" Tyler as referring to the minor bruise he didn't hit her that hard it was there before. _

"_Yes so I would sue the guy." By this time, they had reached her apartment on the Upper East Side of New York. _

"_So."_

"_So."_

"_So."_

"_So what happens after you sue him?" Tyler asked obviously joking._

_I laughed so hard I couldn't believe how corny and sweet it was. _

"_I had a nice time tonight." I said shrugging my shoulders and reaching for my keys. I turned around to get one last look at him and then he kissed me._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed as she opened her cell phone hoping Bethany wasn't watching because she'd come over in a second and read her text message then annoy her about it.

**To: Gabriella Montez Sharpay Montez URGENT!**

**Hey Gabs, **

**I c8nt believe your not home yet it's12 am here. O w8t 5 hr time difference. My bad. Anyways check your message okay! Call me and hurry home soon. **

**Hugs Kisses**

**Sharpay**

_Sent by via Blackberry at 7:00 pm Us Eastern Time _

Gabriella sighed Sharpay her adopted sister from California probably wanted to tell her about some acting deal or some party her stepmother Loraine had invited her too.

(A/N; I am changing her name)

**140 East 67****th**** street**

**Apartment 12B **

**Same day**

**12:00 am**

After staying at work a little later than usual because Warner asked her to lock up seeing as how she stayed late anyways. She decided to get rid of some of the clutter on her desk and ended up finishing an entire project due next March. She left work an hour ago but got a little night bite at some dinner and was just walking in.

"_You have two new messages."_

Gabriella clicked the red blinking button and instantly her sister's voice filled the apartment.

"Hey Gabs. I couldn't wait to tell you until you got to London." Gabriella groaned remembering the trip she promised her parents about her going to London seeing as how she hadn't been in eight months.

"Anyways I just can't hold it… ZEKE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED." She squealed. "One little thing."

Click

The line went off and Gabriella remembered the message her sister left for her. It was 5:00 there so she was bound to answer. Gabriella picked up the phone plopping down on the couch dialing the number.

"Hello." The blonde beauty answered her voice sunshine happy.

"Hey it's me." Gabriella groaned.

"You sound sick." Gabriella could tell she was stalling which meant it was big. "Are you coming down with a cold someone should check your temperature." Sharpay rambled on until Gabriella couldn't take it anymore.

"SHARPAY TELL ME WHAT SHIT IS GOING ON THERE." Gabriella yelled.

"Jeez your tone missy." Sharpay snarled using the tone, she used when her students were misbehaving.

"Get on with it."

"Um I'll say it fast." She mumbled.

"SHAR."

"OkayRyanisgoingtobethebestmanatthewedding." Sharpay said super fast.

"What?" Gabriella had heard every word she said but hearing it again made her stomach queasy.

"Ryan is going to be the best man at the wedding."

"I HEARD YOU." Gabriella yelled tears running down her face.

"I am sorry its just Ryan's a big part of the family." Sharpay said going into this long over the top explanation.

It was true when Gabriella and Ryan dated he helped Sharpay expand her acting career introducing her to his friends which led her to her being the drama teacher for a local community group. Before Ryan proposed she caught him cheating on some girl and ended it right there.

"Bye Shar." Gabriella said leaving her to hear the dial tone this time. She couldn't believe it the almost love of her life the most despised man that ever lived is going to be back in her life in less then two weeks.

_Ring Ring_

It could only be one person. _Tyler_. She opened the door and collapsing into his arms and confessed everything. He smiled and made her laugh before there were no more tears to cry for. Finally, she asked him.

"Ty I know this is a lot but would you come to London with me?" Gabriella nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Brie are you sure."

I nodded.

"I mean do you still love the guy?" He asked.

I dreaded the day anyone would ask me this question so I hesitated the worse thing to do. Tyler my prince charming who took me to this fairytale no fairyhell was walking out.

"Your breaking up with me?" Gabriella spat.

"Yeah I know your taking thing way to fast." And with that he jetted out the apartment never to be seen again leaving Gabriella to sulk …Alone.


End file.
